


Early Morning

by meaghann



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaghann/pseuds/meaghann
Summary: It's Shassie but maybe more in pre-relationship friendship than anything else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was only going to be a one-off, but it nagged at me and I have more to say :)

It was going to be a hot day, thought Carlton, as he started out on his run, the sun was already warm at 5:30, there was no breeze and the weather forecast called for sun all day and temperatures over 96 all week. He kept the pace steady at first, just getting into the rhythm of the movement and letting his mind wander. This early in the morning, the city was just waking up and he loved the chance to wander the neighbourhood without the normal noise and people everywhere. Just as he was about to speed up and run along the ocean, he spotted Shawn Spencer sitting on the steps in front of the Psych office. Carlton was prepared to just nod and keep going but something about Spencer's wilted look caused him to stop.

 

"Spencer. Why are you up this early?"

 

"Whoa Lassie, that's not a suit and tie, at all" He gave an impressed look at Carlton's running shorts and t-shirt, but Carlton just waited him out. "I'm up because, because," Spencer fidgeted and Carlton smirked, thinking that he had been planning something not quite legal. "I'm up because I had a nightmare and I couldn't stand to be inside anymore" blurted out the fake psychic. Carlton was surprised, but he didn't react. Spencer was looking down, clearly uncomfortable, and Carlton suddenly wanted to help.

 

"Have you ever been running?"

 

"Uh, yeah actually, but not in a long while." said Spencer. Carlton had noticed that Spencer was in pretty good shape, for someone who pretended to eat only junk food and never do any exercise. He figured the younger man must like to hide his more serious side and that included actually taking care of himself.

 

"I'm getting going again in five if you want to join me. Just running. If you plan on chatting you can stay behind" glowered Carlton. He wasn't even sure why he had invited Spencer. This was bound to ruin the peace of his morning. Spencer bounced up and in what seemed like seconds he was back outside dressed in shorts, a t-shirt with a grinning t-rex on it and running shoes. Carlton stretched a bit and then they set out. He kept to a slower pace to let Spencer warm up heading into the park and they set off along the ring road at the edge of the large green space. At first Spencer seemed to be struggling didn't run smooth, working too hard for his stride. Somewhere at the third lap around he found his running pace, they managed to match each other and they flew down the road. Carlton turned them down to the road and then onto the ocean side path. Spencer didn't seem to be having any difficulty, so he kept going. The water was glittering in the sun, and birds were soaring everywhere. It was glorious and Carlton was at peace with the world. 

 

"I wanted to try running on the beach. Are you up for that?" asked Carlton, turning to look at Spencer. Spencer was panting a bit and sweating, but he was keeping pace and didn't look in distress.

 

"I'll try anything once" smirked Spencer and Lassiter actually snorted out a laugh. They headed down the stairs and out onto the sand. Carlton felt it right away, his legs were straining and he really had to push to keep going. Sweat was rolling into his eyes and after only five minutes, his lungs were burning. He could hear Spencer struggling and something in him just wanted to show him up for once, so he sped up. It was killing him, but he got ahead of Spencer just enough. Before he could admit the sand was winning, he heard a flopping sound behind him and he turned to see Spencer spread-eagled on the sand, gasping for air. Carlton stopped and bent over, hands on his thighs, catching his breath.

 

"I admit it, I'm a limp noodle, unable to carry on any further, leave me here to die."

 

"Oh get up Spencer. You did fine. You aren't as out of shape as you pretend to be." Carlton reached out his hand and Spencer let himself be hauled to his feet. They walked together to one of the sets of stairs to the boardwalk and Carlton was about to get started again, when Spencer stopped him. Carlton was used to crazy, hyper Spencer, so this odd, embarrassed look, made him step back a bit and wait.

 

"This was good, Lassie thanks. I uh, could I come out tomorrow too? And maybe I'll buy you a coffee after?"

 

"Be on time. I’ll be here at 6:00 am sharp." The words were brusque, but Carlton smiled. This early morning, quiet Spencer was quite tolerable.

 

"Thanks Lassie!" and Spencer ran off, looking full of energy. Carlton suddenly wondered if he'd been set up, shook his head and started his run home.


	2. Second Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprising Lassiter, Shawn appears for another run.

Once again, Carlton Lassiter laced up his shoes, locked up the apartment and slid his key into the zip pouch of his shirt with his ATM card and headed out. This time he drove to Shawn Spencer's apartment, deciding that they would start out together, giving Spencer a chance to warm up. He wasn't completely sure Spencer would come with him, the encounter yesterday was odd and unlike the other man, but a little part of Carlton, hoped he would show up. He waited outside for a minute, and was about to ring the bell, when Spencer appeared, dressed ready to run. Carlton nodded in greeting and they set out, again going slowly to start and by the time they got to the park, racing along the path at a good clip. This time they matched pace quickly and Spencer seemed content to run in silence, both of them enjoying the calm of the early morning summer sun. Carlton watched the other man while they ran, he was fascinated by a Spencer that wasn't talking, and it oddly made him want to talk to fill the silence, but he held off for awhile, just letting the energy between them be enough. Finally, his curiousity won out and Carlton had to speak.

"I can understand coming out with me yesterday as a one time thing, a way to tire yourself out so you can sleep, but what about this morning? Why did you want to come?" asked 

Carlton.

"I know I'm too hyper and ridiculous for lots of people. Gus tries to slow me down sometimes, but I get wound up and exercise is a way to burn off energy. My brain works too fast and I need distraction to relax. These last few cases were intense and I don't sleep well after that. Running on my own is fine, but I won't stick to it. I know me. So running with you, who is nothing if not punctual and dedicated, means I have to show up."

"Fair enough. As long as we just run you can't piss me off too much, and you keep up which is good." said Carlton.

Spencer just smirked and they kept on going. There was still not much heat, but the sun was making its way through the trees and Carlton could tell it was going to be another scorching day. He was glad to be out early. The next part of the park was uphill and pretty soon both men were labouring as the incline steepened, until finally it leveled off and they stopped to catch their breath before heading down the other side. The trees on the side of the path thinned out and a glorious view of the harbour opened up beside them.

"Wow" said Spencer, stopping a second to admire the view. The ocean went out for miles, broken only by islands farther out. There were sailboats already leavng the marina slightly farther along and at least one fishing boat as well. 

"It's my favourite part of this run. I try to get here every time. It's worth the climb up the hill" said Carlton. Spencer ran down the hill, one eye on the view the whole way and Carlton smiled in spite of himself. He had never intended to share this with anyone, but it seemed natural today.

"You never took Jules running here?" asked Spencer.

"O'Hara is more of a gym person than a runner and we both like our alone time. We spend enough time together already."

"I get that." said Spencer and it was back to silence. 

Strung along the path were wooden posts marking distance, and at the halfway point, they took the interior route back through the park and went past their starting point until they reached the boardwalk near the Psych office. Here, they stopped and stretched, Spencer wiping sweat out of eyes with his shirt and if Carlton looked a little longer than was polite at the smooth muscled chest on display, he didn't think Spencer was aware. True to his work, Spencer bought them coffees and pastry and they sat on a bench looking out over the water. It was a non-event, thought Carlton. Running would have happened anyway, Spencer just happened along and bought coffee and treats after. Nothing to worry about, he still didn't tolerate Spencer's schtick or his rumpled clothes, or ridiculous hair. He finished his coffee and stood up, getting ready to head back.

"I have to get ready for work. Thank you for the coffee" said Carlton, a bit abruptly, but he felt awkward and strange all of a sudden.

"No problemo Lassie, I'll see you later at the station. For now I'll go bug Gus."

It wasn't until much later in the day when Carlton was stopped long enough to take a break and refill his coffee, that it hit him. His morning had started out pleasantly. He and Spencer had run hard and enjoyed themselves. Spencer hadn't pissed him off, hadn't acted like a twitchy teenager and they had talked a little. He wasn't sure if he was happy about that or nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well this one really got away from me for length, but the chapter break seems to work as a place to stop.

Day Three hadn’t even dawned and already Carlton was up and out, taking in the scene in front of him. An overpowering smell had led the plumbing business across from this abandoned building to call the city to investigate, thinking that it was probably squatters, but the poor city worker had found a young woman’s badly mutilated body in the main floor office space, that had been left to rot. The victim was naked, flung onto a pile of old rags and her back was a mess of welts and cuts.  Her long hair was matted and missing in chunks. Carlton reached into his pocket for gloves and went to crouch down and stopped. He then yelled back.  It was best to protect their airways just in case.

“McNabb masks!” and McNabb jumped to go out to the squad car. He handed out masks to everyone in the building and once Carlton had his, he leaned down and turned the woman from her stomach on to her back. O’Hara made a noise beside him, but stayed where she was. Carlton choked back the bile that was threatening and carried on looking. Her chest was a mess of missing skin and marks from whatever the person had used and as well she was missing three fingers. As Carlton looked closer, her skin was covered all over in marks, cigarette burns, vicious little cuts that would have hurt like hell, and deeper marks that he couldn’t identify. There was nothing around that seemed like her clothing or personal items, but as the team swept in he reminded them to be thorough and he and O’Hara headed outside to let the forensics team do their work. They stood on the front steps of the building just taking a breather and trying not to picture the mess behind them.  
   
“Nasty” said O’Hara.  
   
“You alright?” asked Carlton. He knew his partner was tough, but this was a brutal thing to face before sunrise.  
   
“Yeah, just a bit much that’s all. I’ll be fine with the fresh air and some caffeine.”  
   
As if summoned by magic, a familiar blue car appeared across the street and Spencer got out with a tray of coffees.  Carlton cursed as he watched him approach. Spencer’s antics were not high on his list this morning and he moved down the steps to head him off. Spencer met him at the curb, smiling.  
   
“Spencer, this is a bad time, go annoy someone else this morning. Where is your keeper by the way?”  
   
“Gus is off doing important drug work. I heard about this from Peters at the station. That’s why I’m here. I brought coffee for you and Jules. I knew you wouldn’t have had time to get coffee.”  
   
“That’s actually considerate of you Spencer” said Carlton.  
   
“I am capable of it; it’s just not as much fun.”  
 

“Thank you Shawn.” It’s appreciated” said Jules, taking the hot drink.  
   
“Now, shall I go in and work my magic?” asked Shawn, wiggling his fingers.  
   
“Absolutely not,” said Carlton. No way was he letting a civilian into that nightmare room. “It’s a gruesome crime scene and we don’t need anyone else in there.” 

“Fine, I’ll just have to consult the spirits out here and see what they can see.”

Carlton turned to Juliet, more focused on the long list of things that would need to be done, so he didn’t notice the fake psychic slip into the building behind him until Juliet made a face. He turned to see the edge of Spencer’s shirt as he entered the room.

“Damnit Spencer!”

“Shall I go get him?” asked Juliet.

“No, I’ll drag him out after a minute, serve him right.”

“Carlton!”

“Oh fine, I’ll go” and he headed into the building. Spencer was standing frozen staring at the victim, his face grey. Carlton stepped into his eye-line, standing between him and the victim.

“Spencer, come back outside” said Carlton, but there was no response.

“Spencer, outside now!” barked Carlton and Spencer jumped as Carlton grabbed his arm, but his touch was gentle as he led the younger man outside and down onto the grass by the street. 

“Thanks Lassie, I guess I thought it would be bloody you know, but that was, that…” and Spencer spun around retching. Juliet came over with napkins and a bottle of water. She held Spencer’s head and said all the right things, things Carlton never thought of till it was too late. He felt helpless and irritated with himself. Slowly Spencer shook it off, swallowing water and wiping his mouth. Carlton and Juliet went back to the scene and Spencer went off home. It was going to be a long day, thought Carlton. 

Carlton finished off his fifth cup of coffee, as he and Juliet went over all the statements taken in the neighbourhood and the coroner’s report. It was late in the evening and they were no closer to a lead. Carlton was stubborn but even he could see they needed a break.

“Let’s call it a night O’Hara and go at tomorrow with fresh eyes.”

Juliet sighed in relief. “I think that’s a great idea.” She tidied up their files, stacked them neatly on her desk and grabbed her bag.

“Goodnight Carlton, try and get some rest.”

“Night O’Hara.” He nodded at his partner and went back to staring at his computer. Eventually even he gave up and headed out to his car. Sitting there, he reached for his cell and phoned Spencer before he could stop himself.

p  
“Hello Shawn’s House of Sensual Pineapple Delights, Shawn speaking.”

‘Spencer, what the hell? Do you always answer the phone like that?”

“Oh Lassie, only for you” said Shawn.

“Never mind. I know it’s late, but I need to go out for a run and I thought maybe…” Carlton trailed off, feeling absurdly like a teenager asking someone out on a date.

“Oh Lass, a romantic run under the full moon? I would love to.”

“First of all, it’s the new moon, and second how can a run possibly be romantic? We’ll be getting all hot and sweaty.” Carlton realized that once again he had failed to spot the pit trap before falling into it.

“I have so much to teach you, Lassie. So much” and the sound of Spencer’s laugh was a good sound, even at the expense of Carlton’s dignity once again. Anything was better than that grey stunned look on Spenser’s face earlier.

“Can it Spencer, I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

Already the thought of running out the day was making Carlton feel better and he was home, changed and out the door in record time. Spencer apparently felt the same way, because he was waiting outside even as Carlton pulled up early. The drive down to the boardwalk was quiet, broken only by Spencer tapping on the door handle to some internal music. Carlton couldn’t help glancing over as he drove, unnerved by Spencer’s silence.

The silence carried over into the run as well, with both men running hard along the seaside boardwalk. At the turn to the forest path, they looked at each other, Carlton arching an eyebrow, Shawn nodding in answer and they turned. The dark pressed down here, only relieved by low-wattage marker lights in the ground. Carlton was in that space where he felt he could run forever, his breathing was good and his stride was just right, but Spencer kept speeding up until it was a race to the top. It was a race until Carlton heard a muffled curse and suddenly he and Spencer were tangled together and falling to the ground. Carlton landed on top of Spencer, flinging a hand out at the last minute to avoid crushing him. Spencer was laughing beneath him, his body shaking with it and Carlton was about to make a snarky comment, when he realized it wasn’t laughter. Carlton also noticed he was still on top of Spencer and he scrambled to one side. Spencer sat up, sobs shaking his frame, but he was settling himself and wiping his eyes.

“II’ll deny it later, but thank you for getting me out of there. I have a confession. You know how my mother never records her sessions?” asked Spencer.

“Yes, I remember” said Carlton not sure where this was going, but he suspected he could guess.

“I have a memory like that, only visual. I remember everything I see. Everything” said Spencer.

Suddenly it all came together for Carlton in a rushing swoop that left him breathless. “I was going to arrest you, so you lied, but why did you keep it up for so long?”

From under Spencer’s arms came a muffled “Once I’d said it there didn’t seem to be a way to just announce ‘hey I’m not psychic’ without ruining everything and getting arrested.”

Carlton couldn’t see Spencer’s face, but he could hear how tense and sad he sounded. “Henry said once that you run when you can’t deal with things. Why didn’t you just leave?”

Spencer’s answer came out almost as a whisper. “It was you.”

Carlton waited and Spencer finally lifted his head and looked at him.

“It was you. I knew you hated working with me, hated the act, but I couldn’t help myself. The more I was around you, the more I couldn’t leave.”

The last piece of the puzzle slotted in place for Carlton. He leaned back against the tree behind him, feeling sick. 

“ All those crime scenes over the years. All the violence. All the cruel things I ever said to you. Jesus. “

“Well to be fair, you would have had to have written those last ones down, but I take your point.” Spencer stood up and extended his hand to pull up Carlton. They stood in the dark while Carlton tried to get his brain to catch up. 

“The more you were around me, the more you couldn't leave?”

Spencer barked out a nervous laugh. “Somehow I never pictured actually saying that to you.”

 

Carlton reached out for Spencer's hand, a bit stunned he was doing this, but it felt right. 

“I'm petty. I get jealous and it comes out as bad temper. I have been jealous of you for a long time.” Carlton’s other hand came up to lightly grip Spencer's bicep and the younger man seemed frozen, completely stilled by it. Carlton felt brave in the dark and just went for it, kissing Spencer firm and sure. Spencer leaned into the kiss and the universe contracted down to just their lips and hands in the dark. Eventually, reluctantly, Carlton moved his head to lean against Spencer's and he panted, gasping in air trying to calm down as Spencer did the same. 

“Lassie I uh, wow. That was just, wow.”

“Exactly” said Carlton. Spencer snickered and then started laughing outright. It was easy in this protected darkness and Carlton let himself laugh as well, savouring the surge that was flooding through him. He wanted everything; to feel them both skin to skin, to explore Spencer’s body in leisure, and then finally, really to just be together. He could do that. He wanted to know Spencer inside and out.

“Lassie? You lost in there?” Carlton realized all at once that he was grinning like a fool.

“No, just happy.”

“I am so much more than happy, but it’s a great start” Shawn moved to press up against him, but Carlton suddenly wanted to slow down, to savour all of this. He stepped back, but stroked Spencer’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“Let’s head back shall we?” He didn’t want to break the mood, but Shawn seemed to understand and they started walking back.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Three hadn’t even dawned and already Carlton was up and out, taking in the scene in front of him. An overpowering smell had led the plumbing business across from this abandoned building to call the city to investigate, thinking that it was probably squatters, but the poor city worker had found a young woman’s badly mutilated body in the main floor office space, that had been left to rot. The victim was naked, flung onto a pile of old rags and her back was a mess of welts and cuts.  Her long hair was matted and missing in chunks. Carlton reached into his pocket for gloves and went to crouch down and stopped. He then yelled back.  It was best to protect their airways just in case.

“McNabb masks!” and McNabb jumped to go out to the squad car. He handed out masks to everyone in the building and once Carlton had his, he leaned down and turned the woman from her stomach on to her back. O’Hara made a noise beside him, but stayed where she was. Carlton choked back the bile that was threatening and carried on looking. Her chest was a mess of missing skin and marks from whatever the person had used and as well she was missing three fingers. As Carlton looked closer, her skin was covered all over in marks, cigarette burns, vicious little cuts that would have hurt like hell, and deeper marks that he couldn’t identify. There was nothing around that seemed like her clothing or personal items, but as the team swept in he reminded them to be thorough and he and O’Hara headed outside to let the forensics team do their work. They stood on the front steps of the building just taking a breather and trying not to picture the mess behind them.  
   
“Nasty” said O’Hara.  
   
“You alright?” asked Carlton. He knew his partner was tough, but this was a brutal thing to face before sunrise.  
   
“Yeah, just a bit much that’s all. I’ll be fine with the fresh air and some caffeine.”  
   
As if summoned by magic, a familiar blue car appeared across the street and Spencer got out with a tray of coffees.  Carlton cursed as he watched him approach. Spencer’s antics were not high on his list this morning and he moved down the steps to head him off. Spencer met him at the curb, smiling.  
   
“Spencer, this is a bad time, go annoy someone else this morning. Where is your keeper by the way?”  
   
“Gus is off doing important drug work. I heard about this from Peters at the station. That’s why I’m here. I brought coffee for you and Jules. I knew you wouldn’t have had time to get coffee.”  
   
“That’s actually considerate of you Spencer” said Carlton.  
   
“I am capable of it; it’s just not as much fun.”  
 

“Thank you Shawn.” It’s appreciated” said Jules, taking the hot drink.  
   
“Now, shall I go in and work my magic?” asked Shawn, wiggling his fingers.  
   
“Absolutely not,” said Carlton. No way was he letting a civilian into that nightmare room. “It’s a gruesome crime scene and we don’t need anyone else in there.” 

“Fine, I’ll just have to consult the spirits out here and see what they can see.”

Carlton turned to Juliet, more focused on the long list of things that would need to be done, so he didn’t notice the fake psychic slip into the building behind him until Juliet made a face. He turned to see the edge of Spencer’s shirt as he entered the room.

“Damnit Spencer!”

“Shall I go get him?” asked Juliet.

“No, I’ll drag him out after a minute, serve him right.”

“Carlton!”

“Oh fine, I’ll go” and he headed into the building. Spencer was standing frozen staring at the victim, his face grey. Carlton stepped into his eye-line, standing between him and the victim.

“Spencer, come back outside” said Carlton, but there was no response.

“Spencer, outside now!” barked Carlton and Spencer jumped as Carlton grabbed his arm, but his touch was gentle as he led the younger man outside and down onto the grass by the street. 

“Thanks Lassie, I guess I thought it would be bloody you know, but that was, that…” and Spencer spun around retching. Juliet came over with napkins and a bottle of water. She held Spencer’s head and said all the right things, things Carlton never thought of till it was too late. He felt helpless and irritated with himself. Slowly Spencer shook it off, swallowing water and wiping his mouth. Carlton and Juliet went back to the scene and Spencer went off home. It was going to be a long day, thought Carlton. 

Back at the station, Carlton finished off his fifth cup of coffee, as he and Juliet went over all the statements taken in the neighbourhood and the coroner’s report. It was late in the evening and they were no closer to a lead. Carlton was stubborn but even he could see they needed a break.

“Let’s call it a night O’Hara and go at it tomorrow with fresh eyes.”

Juliet sighed in relief. “I think that’s a great idea.” She tidied up their files, stacked them neatly on her desk and grabbed her bag.

“Goodnight Carlton, try and get some rest.”

“Night O’Hara.” He nodded at his partner and went back to staring at his computer. Eventually even he gave up and headed out to his car. Sitting there, he reached for his cell and phoned Spencer before he could stop himself.

“Hello Shawn’s House of Sensual Pineapple Delights, Shawn speaking.”

‘Spencer, what the hell? Do you always answer the phone like that?”

“Oh Lassie, only for you” said Shawn.

“Never mind. I know it’s late, but I need to go out for a run and I thought maybe…” Carlton trailed off, feeling absurdly like a teenager asking someone out on a date.

“Oh Lass, a romantic run under the full moon? I would love to.”

“First of all, it’s the new moon, and second how can a run possibly be romantic? We’ll be getting all hot and sweaty.” Carlton realized that once again he had failed to spot the pit trap before falling into it.

“I have so much to teach you, Lassie. So so much” and the sound of Spencer’s laugh was a good sound, even at the expense of Carlton’s dignity once again. Anything was better than that grey stunned look on Spencer’s face earlier.

“Can it Spencer, I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

Already the thought of running out the day was making Carlton feel better and he was home, changed and out the door in record time. Spencer apparently felt the same way, because he was waiting outside even as Carlton pulled up early. The drive down to the boardwalk was quiet, broken only by Spencer tapping on the door handle to some internal music. Carlton couldn’t help glancing over as he drove, unnerved by Spencer’s silence.

The silence carried over into the run as well, with both men running hard along the seaside boardwalk. At the turn to the forest path, they looked at each other, Carlton arching an eyebrow, Shawn nodding in answer and they turned. The dark pressed down here, only relieved by low-wattage marker lights in the ground. Carlton was in that space where he felt he could run forever, his breathing was good and his stride was just right, but Spencer kept speeding up until it was a race to the top. It was a race until Carlton heard a muffled curse and suddenly he and Spencer were tangled together and falling to the ground. Carlton landed on top of Spencer, flinging a hand out at the last minute to avoid crushing him. Spencer was laughing beneath him, his body shaking with it and Carlton was about to make a snarky comment, when he realized it wasn’t laughter. Carlton also noticed he was still on top of Spencer and he scrambled to one side. Spencer sat up, sobs shaking his frame, but he was settling himself and wiping his eyes.

“II’ll deny it later, but thank you for getting me out of there. I have a confession. You know how my mother never records her sessions?” asked Spencer.

“Yes, I remember” said Carlton not sure where this was going, but he suspected he could guess.

“I have a memory like that, only visual. I remember everything I see. Everything” said Spencer.

Suddenly it all came together for Carlton in a rushing swoop that left him breathless. “I was going to arrest you, so you lied, but why did you keep it up for so long?”

From under Spencer’s arms came a muffled “Once I’d said it there didn’t seem to be a way to just announce ‘hey I’m not psychic’ without ruining everything and getting arrested.”

Carlton couldn’t see Spencer’s face, but he could hear how tense and sad he sounded. “Henry said once that you run when you can’t deal with things. Why didn’t you just leave?”

Spencer’s answer came out almost as a whisper. “It was you.”

Carlton waited and Spencer finally lifted his head and looked at him.

“It was you. I knew you hated working with me, hated the act, but I couldn’t help myself. The more I was around you, the more I couldn’t leave.”

The last piece of the puzzle slotted in place for Carlton. He leaned back against the tree behind him, feeling sick. 

“ All those crime scenes over the years. All the violence. All the cruel things I ever said to you. Jesus. “

“Well to be fair, you would have had to have written those last ones down, but I take your point.” Spencer stood up and extended his hand to pull up Carlton. They stood in the dark while Carlton tried to get his brain to catch up. 

“The more you were around me, the more you couldn't leave?”

Spencer barked out a nervous laugh. “Somehow I never pictured actually saying that to you.”

 

Carlton reached out for Spencer's hand, a bit stunned he was doing this, but it felt right. 

“I'm petty. I get jealous and it comes out as bad temper. I have been jealous of you for a long time.” Carlton’s other hand came up to lightly grip Spencer's bicep and the younger man seemed frozen, completely stilled by it. Carlton felt brave in the dark and just went for it, kissing Spencer firm and sure. Spencer leaned into the kiss and the universe contracted down to just their lips and hands in the dark. Eventually, reluctantly, Carlton moved his head to lean against Spencer's and he panted, gasping in air trying to calm down as Spencer did the same. 

“Lassie I uh, wow. That was just, wow.”

“Exactly” said Carlton. Spencer snickered and then started laughing outright. It was easy in this protected darkness and Carlton let himself laugh as well, savouring the surge that was flooding through him. He wanted everything; to feel them both skin to skin, to explore Spencer’s body in leisure, and then finally, really to just be together. He could do that. He wanted to know Spencer inside and out.

“Lassie? You lost in there?” Carlton realized all at once that he was grinning like a fool.

“No, just happy.”

“I am so much more than happy, but it’s a great start” Shawn moved to press up against him, but Carlton suddenly wanted to slow down, to savour all of this. He stepped back, but stroked Spencer’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“Let’s head back shall we?” He didn’t want to break the mood, but Shawn seemed to understand and they started walking back.

 

Carlton and Shawn stood in Carlton’s living room, Shawn oddly quiet, still in sweaty running gear, but waiting. For once Carlton knew what he wanted and he moved towards Shawn with a warm smile. They kissed again, but it was slower and sweeter as they took their time. Carlton leaned back to look at Shawn, but he couldn’t seem to stop touching him, running his hands over Shawn’s arms, stroking his shoulders. Shawn was staring at him with an expression of happiness that Carlton never expected to see directed at him.

“Shawn I’m more turned on than I can ever remember being,” he emphasized his statement with an unconscious roll of his hips against Shawn, who groaned and surged forward, “but I’m exhausted and I stink. I would like to shower and take you to bed to just hold you. Could I just hold you?” He stroked Shawn’s cheek with his thumb and let his hand rest on his shoulder.

Shawn smiled wearily back. “I would love that. I admit I’m stupidly horny, but my body’s an idiot. I’m not ready for anything else.”

They separated reluctantly and Carlton grabbed towels and a t-shirt and boxers for Shawn to sleep in. He stopped in the hall on the way back to the living room. Shawn was staring at the case board, hands messing up his hair, unable to stop thinking. Carlton put his bundle down on the couch and went to stand behind Shawn. He gripped Shawn’s upper arms and turned him around.

‘Turn your brain off Shawn. Go shower so I can shower. “ Carlton nodded at the pile of clothes and towels and Shawn grinned like a kid caught doing something bad before heading to the bathroom. To Carlton’s surprise, Shawn was out in minutes and Carlton went in for his shower. When he came back out, Shawn was back staring at the board, seemingly unable to resist. This time when Carlton stood behind Shawn, he wrapped his arms around him, drawing the younger man back to lean against his chest. Shawn let out a tiny contented sigh and Carlton almost laughed at how strange this was for the two of them.

“Wondering when I”ll revert back to the ‘real’ Shawn?”

Carlton could hear the air quotes and he grinned kissing Shawn’s neck. “Something like that.”

“Don’t worry, I’m still going to be dramatic and annoying, but this?” he squeezed Carlton’s arms for emphasis, “this is new and a bit scary and I’m so tired right now I”m amazed I’m standing.”

“Then let’s go to bed” said Carlton and just like that they were under the covers, and snuggled together. Carlton was just as amazed as Shawn that they were here, but he was determined not to screw it up. He stroked his hand down the side of Shawn’s face, enjoying just touching him. He was drowsy and yet unable to ignore how turned on he was getting just with their bodies touching. Shawn was rubbing his back and between that and just having a warm body next to him, Carlton dropped off to sleep.

His first conscious thought was surprise that Shawn was still there asleep. Carlton had always pictured him as someone who didn’t sleep well, but there he was on his side facing Carlton, hair sticking everywhere and deeply asleep. Carlton’s hand hovered, but he didn’t wake Shawn by giving in to touching him. He licked his lips and smiled in anticipation of what they might be doing later, letting his eyes slip shut.


End file.
